El gato que se robó todo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Takeru tenía siempre una buena racha en el póker, sabía leer a sus adversarios. O eso fue hasta que llegó un gato que sabía lo que eran reflejos. / Para GossipChii del foro proyecto 1-8 :3


Éste fic fue escrito para GossipChii.

Características: Takeru es bueno en poker, en realidad, es el mejor. Su poker face le ha hecho ganar millones, sin exagerar. Es conocido en toda la ciudad, todo mundo lo respeta. Todo iba bien para Takeru Takaishi hasta que llega una jugadora nueva a la ciudad, ella parece notar cada vez que Takeru miente. Y eso lo vuelve loco. Esa mujer hará que pierda su fama, y su dinero.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Takeru tenía siempre una buena racha en el póker, sabía leer a sus adversarios. O eso fue hasta que llegó un gato que sabía lo que eran reflejos. / Para GossipChii del foro proyecto 1-8 :3

* * *

 **.**

 **El gato que se robó todo**

 **.**

Uno de los mejores momentos experimentados durante un encuentro de póker es encontrar victoria en el rostro de tus oponentes, el cómo las pupilas se dilatan al ver que tienen una buena mano y que podrían llevarse en sus bolsillos las tantas fichas, que no hacían más que aumentar, sobre la mesa. Ver esa satisfacción y tranquilidad de que el dinero empeñado del anillo de bodas o el de la renta de aquel mes, no estaba en peligro porque, por supuesto, tenía una buena mano que le haría ganar aquel encuentro.

Pero claro, mostrar la más pequeña y minúscula muestra de algo en tus ojos, podría llevarte a la ruina.

Porque el póker se trata de eso, de no mostrar a tus oponentes tus cartas y no sólo se trataba de enseñarlas físicamente. Un buen jugador sabía leer esas tácitas cartas a través de sus ojos. Una buena lectura en las personas que tenía delante, en sus posturas, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, hasta en cómo las manos podría llegar a temblarle por la emoción o desesperación, era la clave para saber trabajar el terreno.

Takeru Takaishi se había ganado el mote de _The observer_ precisamente por esa razón: Sabía observar. Recopilaba información, la procesaba y sacaba una conclusión que lo llevaba a tomar una decisión sobre la mesa en la que la ilusión de muchos yacían recostadas.

Y sobre la cual, él se encargaba de destruir con un simple movimiento.

─ _Full [1]_ ─Anunció con canto victorioso uno de los últimos que quedaba en la mesa. Su sonrisa de emoción y la victoria cantaba antes de que cualquiera continuara.

Muchos maldijeron y soltaron sus cartas sobre la mesa con clara señal de haber perdido. La sonrisa en el supuesto ganador se hacía cada vez más ancha ante los rostros de los perdedores. Pero claro, se había apresurado a cantar victoria y a arrastrar las fichas hacia su lado. Faltaba el último jugador, falta The observer.

─Escalera Real ─Dos palabras. Doce letras. Tres rostros de estupefacto y uno de desolación total, porque tocar el cielo para caer abruptamente, siempre terminará por romper tu frágil orgullo cuando estás jugando con el despiadado del Sol Naciente─. Lo lamento, Thompson. Hoy no fue tu noche ─Dijo el chico del sombrero que reveló la mano mejor cargada y la que cerró la noche con siete victorias consecutivas.

─Pero yo… Yo… ─Takeru rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que tomara las fichas y fuese a cambiarlas.

Así cómo amaba cierto momento en el juego, el que aborrecía era el que sucedía después, cuando la desilusión y las lágrimas, en el peor de los casos, armaba un caos en la sala y él sólo quería huir de allí. Ganó justamente, no había perdones para los insensatos que apostaron cosas valiosas y regresaban a sus vidas con las manos vacías. Él no se preocupaba por ello, después de todo, se concentró en volverse el mejor jugador de su ciudad y eso sólo iba aumentando a los alrededores de ésta.

Jugadores que se hacían llamar campeones de otros sitios, iban a retarlo con la idea de que _The Observer_ no sean más que malos rumores que él mismo había esparcido. Grata sorpresa se llevaban muchos al ver que las jugadas del chico del sombrero y las vestimentas ligeras con su insuperable _póker face_.

El mejor de la ciudad, por no decir, de Japón.

O eso creía.

Iba a cruzar la puerta de aquel lugar donde solía ir a jugar y donde muchos ya lo conocían, cuando alguien jaló la manga de su saco largo. Fue un estirón ligero, apenas perceptible, pero allí estaba, llamando su atención. Giró su rostro y vio a su acompañante intentando alejar a una chica menuda y castaña que luchaba por mantenerse allí, llamando su atención.

─Masaru-san, no deberías de tratar de esa manera a una dama ─Dijo Takeru con su típica sonrisa amigable. El castaño que le cubría las espaldas soltó a la chica cuya expresión extrañó al rubio.

─No puedes fiarte sólo por tener una cara bonita ─Respondió Masaru Daimon─. A veces resultan ser psicópatas.

─No espero tratos especiales ─Contestó la castaña sin dejar de mirar a Takeru. El rubio sonrió ligeramente sin borrar su semblante tranquilo.

─¿Lo ves? ─Dijo ésta vez mirando a Masaru─. Es bastante tranquila. Entonces, linda… ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

La joven castaña sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo unas cartas de póker, una clara invitación para jugar. Takeru bajó la vista a las cartas y luego las subió a los ojos de la castaña. Sonrió para sí mismo, quizá era de las que recorrían kilómetros y kilómetros para probar qué tan bueno era _the observer_.

─Él no tiene tiempo para eso. Acabó de terminar un juego largo, mejor lárgate, bonita.

Takeru hizo un ademán con la mano a Masaru que él comprendió enseguida, aunque quiso poner algo de resistencia, sabía que el Takaishi era sencillo con las palabras.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─Preguntó el invicto.

─Me llaman _Catwoman_.

─Por tus reflejos, imagino. ─Takeru sonrió de costado y vio como los ojos de la mujer brillaban con algo… Distinto─. ¿Vienes de lejos?

─En realidad, soy oriunda de aquí ─Respondió con simpleza─. ¿Juegas o no?

Takeru volvió a repasar el panorama que tenía delante. Una chica misteriosa llamada Catwoman, llegándole por la espalda y con un rostro que le resultaba terriblemente atractivo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Las personas se encontraban a su alrededor, todos haciendo sus apuestas lejos de formar parte de la mesa de los dos jugadores en la única mesa que traía miradas. Masaru se encargó de barajar las cartas con manos ávidas, movidas por la experiencia que implicaba recorrer todos los encuentros no oficiales de Takeru como tal. Y mientras él se encontraba concentrado en ello, Takeru no dejaba de observar a la chica castaña de grandes ojos y figura pequeña sentada frente a él.

─¿Qué apostaremos? ─Preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa coqueta que ella no se molestó en corresponder.

─Dinero, por supuesto ─Respondió─. Y la satisfacción de llevarme tu título, _The observer-san._

Le gustaba. Maldición que lo hacía. Llegó como la niebla, por lo bajo, por lo silencioso, llamó su atención y no hacía más que sorprenderlo a cada palabra que salía de su pequeña y bonita boca. Diablos que quería probar un poco de ella. Comenzaba a pensar que apostar una cita real lejos de cartas, le sonaba tentador pero prefirió no abusar de su suerte.

Estaba seguro que, con ganarle una primera ronda, ella querría una segunda y una tercera. Tendría oportunidades a su disposición para sacarle una cita y ¿quién sabe? Quizá algo más.

─Bien, ¿quieren empezar con cincuenta centavos? ─Preguntó Masaru.

La castaña sacó cincuenta dólares y los apoyó sobre la mesa para dedicarle a Takeru una sonrisa inocente. El rubio compartió una mirada divertida con Masaru y sacó cien dólares, sonriendo con su naturalidad característica. La apuesta fue hecha, entonces Masaru comenzó a repartir las manos que le correspondían a cada uno. Takeru tomó lo que le era suyo y miró a la chica que tenía delante. Ella cambió sonrisa a un semblante impenetrable que le causó curiosidad. Levantó sus orbes castaños a los celestes suyos para comenzar el juego.

Todo se dio a un ritmo tranquilo, sin apuro, se notaba que la chica tenía experiencias con las cartas y se movía prudentemente. La veía pensando en silencio pero sin entregarle lo que muchos, inconscientemente, hacían: se desnudaban ante sus ojos. Ella en cambio, se resguardaba y él no sabía cómo intuir sus siguientes movimientos.

Quizá se debía a que estaba tan concentrado en intentar ver a través de ella que no previó cómo iba avanzando el juego. No hasta que la primera victoria se la llevó _Catwoman_ con un _Trío [2]._

Los murmullos iniciaron, quizá aguardando porque _The_ observer sacara una mano triunfante para sobreponer a la de la chica gato, pero no fue así. Takeru trató de mostrarse alterado por aquella victoria y prosiguió como acostumbraba: a jugar sus cartas y a tratar de leer al contrincante, pero en lugar de eso, era la gata desconocida la que terminaba por leerlo. Lo acorralaba y terminaba saltando a por él. Otra victoria tras otra tras otra. En total terminó por llevarse las cinco victorias de _Las siete cartas [3]_ al bolsillo, incluyendo todas las apuestas hechas durante el recorrer de éstos.

Silencio. Ni una mosca voló por aquella fracción de segundo. Ninguno de los presentes, Takeru o Masaru podían comprender cómo la desconocida chica había ganado. El rubio no dejaba su asombro atrás y antes de que la castaña se marchara, fue él quien sostuvo la manga de su abrigo.

─¿Quién eres? ─Preguntó Takeru sin guardar apariencias, sin sonrisas falsas. Ella lo miró con su póker face empleado durante aquel encuentro y supo que la había subestimado.

─¿No es obvio? ─Ella sonrió pero sus ojos seguían inexpresivos. Takeru frunció su ceño─. Soy la que venció al invencible… Puedes invitarme un trago o puedes quedarte aquí, soportando la humillación de que _una niña_ te haya vencido.

Ella no esperó a su respuesta, su camino se formó cruzando la puerta de aquel bar mientras él sólo intentaba que su cabeza no explotara de un momento para otro. Porque, de un momento para otro, tenía la victoria acostumbrada en sus manos para después verla marcharse con la extraña que jaló su manga.

 _Catwoman_. Sonrió, tomó su abrigó y la siguió.

─¿A dónde vas? ─Preguntó Masaru a los gritos.

─No me esperes. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Y con aquellas palabras, _the observer_ siguió al gato que le robó su título y para qué negar, también su completa atención.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, hola! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Chii! :3

Hasta otra~


End file.
